Process separation devices are used in measuring devices in order to separate a process side from a control side. On the process side, usually, measuring of a physical quantity takes place, wherein on the process side a suitable sensor for measuring the physical quantity to be measured is arranged. On the control side, usually, a control circuit or an evaluation circuit is allocated, as is the energy supply for the sensor that is arranged on the process side.
Depending on the physical quantity to be measured on the process side, it may be necessary for the process side to be suitably separated from the control side, for example by pressure-tight separation, for example if the process side is pressurized when compared to the control side.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,362 B1 shows a high-pressure process separation device comprising an inner conductor, an outer conductor and a pressure seal between the inner conductor and the outer conductor. The pressure seal comprises an elongated cylindrical shape and correspondingly the outer conductor comprises a cylindrical internal opening in a direction along the longitudinal axis in order to receive the cylindrical pressure seal in such a manner that a characteristic electrical impedance of the process separation device does not change.
In this arrangement, separation of a process side from a control side takes place in that the pressure seal enters a connection, actuated by adherence, with the inner conductor and the outer conductor.